


Come and go with me to that land

by httpspotter



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s06e19 The Unnatural, F/M, Season/Series 06, after the baseball game, post the unnatural, they're just being soft and cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpspotter/pseuds/httpspotter
Summary: Alternative end to the baseball scene. And a bit more, too.





	Come and go with me to that land

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm current watching season 6. And i just had to write something about them after the baseball scene. I hope you enjoy!

Mulder was paying money to the kid, who was shagging balls, while Scully was waiting, leaning against the park’s railing. She waited for him, thinking about his arms around her during the time they were “playing baseball”. How their hands were touching and how close their faces were. He was being soft and gentle while teaching how she should hold the bat and hit the ball. Not that it would’ve made any difference, Scully didn’t play alone for a second; even when she already knew how to, Mulder kept hugging her, and none of them mind, really.

She liked the way he was speaking to her, softly in her ears. And having his body pressed against hers, god, it felt even better than she ever thought it would. “How you threw away a promising career in medicine to hunt aliens with your crackpot, albeit brilliant, partner.” They never really spoke about it, but it was truth. In fact, they never talk much about anything. Sometimes there were Moby Dick references and flirting on the phone while talking about aliens, but that was it. The thing is, Scully didn’t mind. They didn’t need to talk about normal and routine stuff to know each other better than anyone. And that was the thing about Mulder, he was too clever, and so was she. It was difficult for them to have a proper boring conversation without one of them starting to talk about biology, psychics or conspiracies theories.

Scully would never admit but she also got very turn on by Mulder’s intelligence. Those crazy theories were, in fact, really clever. And he was so damn cute getting excited when talking about little green men. Yet, was the way they gazed and look after one another that made her fall in love. How he would be there for her, no matter what; and she would, too, to hunt aliens, yes, because even if she didn’t believe in any of it, it matters to him, therefore it matters to her, too. And it was funnier than she could ever imagined.

In the beginning, Mulder developed a crush on Scully, which is pretty understandable. She was beautiful, clever and respected, since the very first day, his faith. It didn’t matter for her that he was crazy or spooky; actually, she seemed to like him because of that. She also thought he was cute. Those glasses fit him pretty well. But Mulder never even consider the idea, the weirdo from the FBI, would never get a chance with her. And Scully didn’t want to like him that way, not yet.

But it was inevitable. They become best friends – more than that, partners. And not just in the “FBI colleges, solving crimes together.” way. They couldn’t live without each other anymore. Better, they could, but didn’t want to. Because she did make him a better person, and he kept making her questioning everything. Scully would trust him with a gun pointed to her, and so would he. That’s how the trust was between them. It shouldn’t happen. But it did. And the universe wouldn’t be the same if things end up being any different. It’s a cliché thing to say, but Mulder and Scully were meant to be.

Then, the years passed by. And after all those near-death experiences, love was just as inevitable as becoming partners. Mulder tried to push away his feelings, not only because he wasn’t certain she would correspond them, but more than ever ‘cause they were friends, and he didn’t want to screw that. Scully tried to tell herself she wasn’t seeing him as nothing more than a friend. She was amazed by him, but in a platonic way, of course. But others were starting to show up in their lives.

Bambi. Detective White. The Sheriff Buck-teeth guy. Whenever one of them seemed interested or were flirting with someone else, the other couldn’t help but to feel jealous. And it wasn’t a friend jealously, it was an “I should be the one smiling and kissing you like that.” Scully was even worst trying to hide it. It was so obvious, of course Mulder noticed. But it didn’t mean things were easier. They could still screw everything. And, maybe, she didn’t want to?

That day when Scully appeared at his room with wine and cheese, he could have kissed her. Mulder knew she would let him. Though, it wasn’t the right moment. Not yet. They both didn’t really know what they were waiting, but they would know when the time comes. After that, the flirting got more intense. The gazing as well. They didn’t try to hide anymore how in love they were, because they didn’t feel guilty about it. Scully would hold his hand a way too often, hug him and caress his hair. Mulder would say sweet things, flirt a lot and smiled at her like she was his whole world. And she was.

“Agent Scully is already in love.”

That was it. The confirmation Mulder needed to take the first sept. Scully didn’t deny, and both of them knew the writer was talking about him. Later that day, she hugged him on the floor, bringing him closer, crying on his shoulder. And they stayed like that for long minutes, until Mulder putted her in the couch and pops up from the kitchen with a coffee, and covered her with a blanket to keep her warm.

Earlier, before he sent her the urgent message about the birthday present, they were flirting as never before. The way Scully was smiling at him… He knew it was the time. Maybe not to kiss her, things should happen slowly and it all at once between them. But he should do something. And since they were talking about baseball… seemed a nice idea.

“What are you thinking about?” asked Mulder, waking Scully from her thoughts. The kid had already left, along with the baseball balls and bats. He was looking at her with gentle eyes, and she just melted.

When noticing his messy hair, Scully raised her hand to fix it, taking more time than she probably needed it. “Mine is ok?”

“You're always beautiful”

She smiled. “Thank you. For the present”

“You don’t hate baseball anymore, do you?”

“No”

“Is that mean I can talk about it and take you to see all games?”

“Not all” she raised an eyebrow. “We have aliens to hunt-“

“And a global conspiracy to end” he completed.

“Yes. And I would say its better when you’re teaching me”

He laughed, looking down. “Come on, I will take you to your car”

Mulder hugged her, putting his arm around Scully, and their bodies fit perfectly, just as when they were playing. Blessed height difference. “You didn’t come driving?”

“Nah” he answered. “Running, I have a boyish agility, Scully, remember?”

“You don’t need to show off for me, Mulder”

“Don’t I?”

“I can drive you home” she suggested when they were where her car was. “I know you can walk, but it’s the least I can do after what you gave me today”

They were standing close to each other. His arms were touching hers. “Will you stay for a while?”

“Mulder…”

“Hey, just for talk. Like we did on Christmas” when he said the next words, his voice was low, almost like a whisper. “I don’t want to say goodnight just yet”

She agreed. And they stayed in the couch for ages, talking, smiling at one another and flirting smoothing, until Scully fell sleep on his arms. He took her to his bed, and she woke up when he had just put her against the pillow. “What…?” she seems confused.

“You fell sleep on the couch. I didn’t want to wake you and drive you home” he explained, almost apologizing for the fact she was now on his bed. “Stay. I can take the couch. I’ve always slept there, anyways”

She held his arms before he could leave. “I think there’s enough space for both of us”

“Scully…”

“I’m sleepy, Mulder. Don’t make me argue with you”

He nodded, lying by her side. Of course, she hugged him at the same time, putting her head on his chest. And he putted his arms around her, kissing her hair, before whispering “Goodnight, Dana” with a muffled voice.

In the morning, Mulder woke up first. He wouldn’t dare move, but he did fix a lock of hair, putting behind her ear. She wasn’t drooling on him, but he would say she did, just so he could see the blush on her face. Scully arms moved, as she looked up, opening her eyes, smiling at him. “Don’t kiss me” he said. “Morning breath”

She smiled, softly. “You look nice like this”

“Messy hair and dark circles around the eyes?”

“You didn’t sleep well then?”

“I did. But the tiredness never seems to be leaving me” Mulder sighed. “So, you were saying…”

“Without any concern on your mind, just peacefully waking up in the morning” she laid her head on his chest again.

“That’s because you’re here”

“Don’t say that just so I will make it a habit”

“Will you?”

“Shut up, Mulder. Or I’ll sleep again”

She could feel his smile. “Not on my chest. You were drooling”

“No, I wasn’t”

“You were”

“I wasn’t”

“No, you weren’t. But it should become a habit, anyway”

“Maybe if my place was set on fire, you’ll get lucky”

“I can arrange that”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
